Party gone bad
by Bishounen Lover Seeker
Summary: An invite to a castle sparks some suspicion as three friends enter. What will they encounter and why is Malik holding a gun? For Monkeyluv's Bday!


**BLS or Bells: Yeah. It's Monkeylove's B-day and I want to present this fic to her! **

**Cat: Good for you. Happy b-day Monkeyluv!**

**BLS: I wanted this fic to be special. Something that'll fit her personality and I got it.**

**Cat: What?**

**BLS: I'm not telling!**

**Cat: Tell!**

**BLS: No! **

**(And we fight!)**

**BLS: Okay ML here's my gift to you!**

* * *

Nightfall 8 p.m.Three friends stand in front of a huge, dark, shaded castle. 

"Cat, Are you sure this is where the party is?"

"That's what the invite says Alex. _I welcome you to meet me in my mansion Aug. 3 for a scary party. Bring snacks, food, and your wits."_

"That doesn't sound like anything ML would write."

"But Alex it says on the letter from ML.What kind of proof do you want?"

(sigh)

Just then the sound of an organ playing echoes through the landscape frightening one of the friends.

"Ahh. I don't like going out at night. Save me, Alex!" Bells yelling and leapt onto Alex. What the friends didn't know was that they were being watched, and the person watching did not like the way Bells hung onto Alex.

**"STEP AWAY FROM ALEX OR THEY'LL SHALL BE BLOODSHED!"**

Bells: "What was that?"

Alex and Cat: "That's ML."

Bells: "ML wellnever you hear me,Never!"

ML was nowhere to be seen but her voice definitely was heard. The friendsstood stillfor a few seconds andCat was about to open the door when...

**"AFTER HER MY ARMY AND SEIZE THE MAN."**

Cat: "Army? You don't have an army."

**"SAYS YOU. NOW MY MINIONS DESTROY BELLS!"**

Bells still holding onto Alex looked at Cat asked. "Should I be worried?"

"No. I think maybe ML is just kidding around."

Their theories were proven wrong as the door burst open. Twenty men stood wearing white sailor hats. Their outfits fit the bill too. All the men wore sailor suits, the white shirts, pants, and gloves, holding guns and pointing them at the friends. The sad and strange part was they were all men from anime shows. How they came to be here didn't faze the group one bit.

"Aww ML. You gave us bishies to make the party more intereting."Cat cheered. "I get Malik, Yea!" But as she leapt towards him to glomp him a sharp point of the gun or bayonet came towards her head. "What gives? Is this some sort of weird game?"

**"NO IN FACT I'M NOT TELLING YOU."**

"Why not?" Cat demanded

**"BECAUSE IT'S MY PARTY AND I DON'T WANT TO SPOIL THE SURPRISE!"**

"What surprise?" asked Alex.

**"YEAH YOU WANT TO KNOW TOO? I'M AFRAID YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT MY TREASURE. NOW BELLS LET GO OF ALEX."**

(Alex sighs)

"Again, NEVER!" Bells shouted butas soon as 'never' escaped her mouth a bayonet flew towards her throat held by a familiar face.

_"Supreme Empress and Dear to my heart Monkeyluv insists that you let go of the guest."_

"Ryou. Is that you?"

_"Supreme Empress and Dear to my heart Monkeyluv insists that you let go of the guest."_

Her eyes filled with tears as she realized what had happened. "You fiend! How could you."

**"THANKS TO A GREAT GIFTI GOT FOR MY BIRTHDAY. NOW ANY BISHIE I ENCOUNTER REAL OR NOT BECOMES MYLOVE SLAVE! OH AND BELLS RYOU WAS ATERRIFICKISSER (evil laughter)"**

"Why you!" With that Ryou knocked poor Bells unconcious on the head with the end of his gun. Kai and Dark Mousy grabbed Alex, injected him with sleeping solution, and led him inside. Cat angry enough that ML had betrayed her by taking Malik formed a plan as she was led inside the castle. Since Cat was the only one not incapacitated she was wrapped with chains and sitted at a square table with a big bowl of chocolates placed in front of her.Seventeen bishies sat in nearby chairs but not one was close to her except Malik. It hurt her seeing she was so close yet so far.The two men left and soon Yami coming out throught another door came out wearing a black tuxedo and black bow tie. He bowed to Cat and went three steps to the right. Then he lifted his arm towards the door he came through and opened his mouth.

_"Cheer your heart and soul out for her better than any person self the grand beautiful empress of men Monkeyluv."_

She came out wearing a dazzling black sleeveless dress that hugged her hips and showed off her curves. The men cheered,whistled,and blew kisses as she entered. She held a megaphone to her mouth.

**"THANK YOU. THANK YOU. CHEER MORE!"**

_"YEAH!"_

"ML what happened to you? Did you hit your head or what?"

**"YOU KNOW HOW SOME PEOPLE SPEND ALL THEIR LIVES TRYING TO MAKE IT PERFECT. I DID IT."**

"Then why take Malik? Why takemy and Bells'bishies when you have your own like we agreed on?"

The megaphonefellto herhips. The bishies grew silent as they prepared to hear her speak once more. She went up to Catand whispered slyly in her ear. **"Because Cat, you can never have too many men, and you know what Malik's good with messages (evil laughter). "**

"You (beep) How dare you go after Malik like that after they way I treated you at my party.You're not ML. What happened to ML?" she demanded.

**"The ML you knew is gone. Now I got Power! (evil laughter) Yami."**

"_Yes Master Empress"_

**"Go get the main course okay (blows kiss)"**

_"Yes Master Empress."_ And he left.

"So what happened to Bells?"

**"She's fine. She's with TV."**

(Meanwhile)

And now presenting President Bush's 48 long hour speech on the war with the Middle East.

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

(Back in dining room)

"And where's Alex?"

**"Well...Oh look the main course."**

"You were going to eat him!"

"No. I just thought this would look more appetizing."

(Alex squirms and mumbles through gauze)

**"Sorry luv but I couldn't let you escape and go to Bells now could I?" ML said. "Now prepare the initation!"**

"Initation?"asked Cat.

**"Yes you see this megaphone is actually what causes the bishies to fall in love with me. The good thing is I can control how much love they give me with this dial. From kisses and hugs to full on (beep)"**

"And you're going to use that on Alex? No he's my fanfic updater if you take him who's going to update my fics?"

**"Too bad. You should have kept him hidden away Cat but you're too late now."** Then the gauze from Alex's mouth came out.

"Phew. ML stop. You don't want to do this."

**"But I do. Now what to set it too...Oh (evil chuckling) How about "Rearing to go." **

"Rearing to go where? ML what are you doing?"

**"With this megaphone you'll be mine like the others!"**

"ML. You're stark raving mad."

**"Oh no, Alex. Just crazy about you. Now on with it."**

"Noooooooooooo!"

**"Bwaa Ha Ha Ha. You're mine!"**

"Miss Monkeyluv, Wake up your session is over." a man's voice said.

"What?" Everything stopped in place. The scenery faded quickly and she was surprised to find herself back in the real world.She had been sitting in a huge red recliner chair with a silver upside down bowl to her head. It was actually a machine to make anything she thought of a reality. Her three friends all chipped in their money and decided that this would be a good present for her.

"It's over already."

"I'm afraid so. Now if you can just--"

"No. I want more time. I nearly had him." she grabbed the machine tightly. The man grabbed her and tried to pull her away.

"Come help me." he motioned to some other men in lab coats. They each grabbed ahold and tried to pull her away from the machine.

"No. Let go of me. I will not be moved!"

"Heave. Heave. Heave."

"Noooooooo." but the men were too strong and they pulled her away. They dragged her to the front door and threw her out where Cat, Alex, and Bells, holding Alex's hand, were waiting for her.

"So how was it?"Cat asked. "Did you enjoy your present?"

Ignoring Cat "Let go of Alex, Bells."

"Well you can kiss it birthday girl."Bells replied.

"You're dead."

Bells let go of Alex's hand and was chased by Monkeyluv throughout the neighborhood. Eventually Monkeyluv caught Bells and threw her in a lake. Luckily she didn't drown but her head was covered in worms and mud. Monkeyluv got more time with Alex since Bells had to go home to dry off and Alex tried getting Cat to help him to no avail as she was busy calling Kakashi on her cell phone telling him that he was sexy.

The End.

* * *

I decided to make you evil. Sorry! Well hope you enjoy my present Monkeylove4646! And again Happy B-day. 


End file.
